zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 3
Awake! Zoid King's Pride is the third episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on July 21, 2018. Overview The episode begins with Bacon challenging Arashi for the Wild Liger. He says Arashi is too inexperienced to call himself the parter of the legendary lion-type Zoid. Arashi attempts to fight him, but the Wild Blast from the previous episode wears off, and he proves unable to re-activate it, passing out from fatigue. When Arashi recovers Bacon says he hasn't acknowledged him as the partner of the Liger. During the exposition, they explain that Kuroame had left in the meantime. They often split up, but because they are a team, they always meet up in the end. The others leave, making just Bacon and Candy around. Bacon wants to see if Arashi is able to train with him, but Arashi wants to fight Bacon immediately. Arashi almost immediately begins to use the Wild Blast, but Bacon stops him, pointing out the stress it puts on Arashi and the Liger. Arashi accepts Bacon's training regime. Bacon takes Arashi through the courses, eventually taking on Candy in a fight. Arashi learns to bond with the Liger and manage to deflect one of Candy's attacks. At night, Candy leaves the group. He explains that his Zoid is nocturnal, and was revived naturally so is more lively at night. Here they explains how Zoids are found, they are buried all over the planet, and some are discovered by scientists or people like Death Metal, and revived using electricity. Other Zoids are revived naturally, by sources like lightning. The next day Arashi takes on Bacon in a fight, with some of the villagers onlooking. But they are interrupted by Death Metal's 1st platoon commander, Zamas. Bacon leaves it to Arashi. Arashi is momentarily overwhelmed by the use of formation tactics, but when he relies on the Liger, it's roar is able to stun the Raptors. Zamas resorts to his final attack, stacking 3 Raptors in a pyramid. In sync with the Liger, Arashi is able to use the Wild Blast freely. He dispatches them with his "King of Claw" attack. The episode ends with Bacon also looking to leave. He pulls out a badge for Team Supreme, clearly willing to invite Arashi to the group. But Arashi beats him to the punch, declaring he'll form his own team, one to rival Supreme, and that Arashi will beat Bacon to the great ancient treasure Z. (even though he hadn't thought about what he'd use it for). Before the episode ends, Arashi is shown heading back to his room. He obviously wants to follow in Bacon (and his father's) footsteps. But doesn't want to leave his grandfather alone again. Arashi's grandfather briefly tells him, if Arashi thinks the time is right to leave, don't miss the chance. This convinces Arashi, and he sets out with the acknowledgement of this grandfather. Trivia * Bacon repeatedly calls Arashi 'brat' to which Arashi corrects him by saying 'My name's not "brat" it's Arashi'. Right at the end of this episode, Bacon calls him "Arashi", to which Arashi corrects him saying 'My name's not "Arashi" it's brat"'. * As Bacon leaves, Arashi is reminded of the silhouette of his father leaving. A similar scene is used in the intro theme sone at each episode. ---- Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Zoids Anime Category:Wild Episode